


poison

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Fantasy, M/M, Shiptober 2020
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Ia tidak akan percaya bahwa Pangeran itu benar-benar seorang vampir.[Shiptober 2020 day 11]
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	poison

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fantasy

Thomas tidak pernah mengira, hidupnya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini. Diculik oleh Pangeran yang mengaku sebagai seorang _vampir._

Ia tidak akan percaya bahwa Pangeran itu benar-benar seorang vampir seandainya sebulan lalu, peristiwa itu tidak dialaminya sendiri. Bagaimana perlakuan Pangeran itu padanya ketika mengikat kaki tangan dan _merampas_ darahnya.

Ia masih ingat, dan memuji diri sendiri atas keberaniannya mengajukan ultimatum berisi butir-butir perjanjian untuk mengikat _kontrak_ kedua belah pihak.

Sungguh lucu. Tapi beginilah akhirnya. Hidupnya kini sudah terikat. Menjadi _bank darah,_ alias ‘budak’ Pangeran Vampir. Tentu saja, Thomas masih memiliki sedikit kecerdasan untuk menghindari kesepakatan yang merugikan dirinya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menuntut perlindungan dan kesetaraan seperti bangsawan. Ia yang semua rakyat jelata, kini ada dalam strata kelas tinggi sebagai partner Pangeran Vampir sang pewaris istana.

Setelah keheranan yang membuat Thomas mempertanyakan alasan mengapa dirinya yang _terpilih_ dan bukan yang lain. Pangeran menjelaskan bahwa ia memiliki darah istimewa sebagai manusia. Begitu mengetahui hal itu, segera terlintas ide untuk memanfaatkan _keistimewaannya._

_‘Bagaimana kamu tahu, darahku istimewa?’_

_‘Aku bisa mengenalinya. Kemampuanku sebagai vampir bangswan adalah mengendus jenis-jenis darah dari manusia dan memilihnya.’_

_‘Ah, jadi aku ini manusia spesial di matamu?’_

_‘Tentu saja. Sebagai menu santapanku.’_

_‘Tunggu, bagaimana kamu menemukanku?’_

_‘Sangat mudah. Saat aku keluar menyamar di festival rakyat bulan lalu, aku melihatmu menyelinap di antara kerumunan.’_

_‘Wah, kamu menguntit.’_

_‘Bukan. Mereka yang melakukannya untukku.’_

Thomas masih ingat obrolan mereka sesaat sebelum piagam perjanjian ditandatangani. Topeng kesombongan di wajah Pangeran itu, sangat ingin dirobeknya menjadi serpihan kertas. Sebab setelah itu ia segera tahu, vampir tidak benar-benar sekuat kelihatannya. Mereka hanya makhluk yang sama kerdil seperti manusia. Hanya karena sumber makanan mereka adalah manusia, mereka merasa lebih tinggi derajatnya.

Thomas mendengkus. Memandangi buklet piagam di tangan. Laci meja tempat penyimpanan benda sakral itu terbuka di bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul keinginan untuk membaca ulang butir-butir perjanjian yang mereka buat sebelumnya. Ini adalah kontrak yang sangat konyol.

Thomas hampir tidak menyadari, suara ketukan sepatu yang terdengar dari luar pintu, mengarah ke kamarnya.

Tangan Thomas bergerak cepat. Memasukkan buklet kembali lalu mengunci laci. Kunci itu dicabut dan menghilang dalam saku celana. Ia segera menjatuhkan diri di kursi berlengan di dekat meja itu, meraih gelas anggur merahnya dan duduk dengan tenang. Merapikan posisi seolah-olah sejak tadi sudah berpose demikian.

Pintu kayu berukir itu berkeriut keras saat didorong dari luar. Sosok lelaki jangkung berambut pirang menyembul dari balik pintu. Memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Merasakan tatapan Pangeran itu jatuh memindai sekujur tubuhnya. Thomas menarik sudut bibirnya sebagai usaha yang gagal membentuk seringai. Gelas anggur diletakkan di meja.

“Kamu tampak seperti sampah, Newt. Hari yang berat di sana?”

Thomas sedang mencoba membiasakan diri dengan panggilan itu (tanpa embel-embel pangeran atau apapun) kerana ia tahu Pangeran juga menyukainya.

Pangeran Newt masih mengatupkan rahangnya. Tidak menjawab sepatah kata. Mendapati responnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan, Thomas agak tersinggung. Tetapi baik mereka berdua sama-sama pandai menyembunyikan emosi.

“Aku ingin makananku,” ujar Pangeran dingin.

Tahu-tahu Pangeran Newt sudah berjarak selangkah di hadapannya. Mengunci Thomas dengan tatapan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Pakaian serba hitam (kemeja hitam, mantel hitam dan celana hitam) yang membalut tubuhnya membuatnya tampak diselubungi awan hitam yang mistis, seperti makhluk fantasi.

 _Lagipula, dia memang_ _makhluk mistis yang sangat purba._

Seperti tersihir, Thomas meregangkan tubuhnya. Merasakan bantalan kursi di bawahnya tiba-tiba terasa lebih keras. Tangan bergerak melepas simpul dasi dan dua kancing teratas kemeja. Kerahnya yang terbuka mengekspos kulit lehernya, berkilau di bawah sapuan cahaya lampu.

Thomas seharusnya sudah terbiasa. Mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan _seperti ini._ Tetapi tatapan Newt itu benar-benar membiusnya. Ia akhirnya menemukan kalimatnya yang tersendat di ujung lidah. “Kemarilah … Newt.”

Thomas merenggangkan kedua kaki. Lengannya terbuka lebar di sandaran kursi. Ia menepuk suatu tempat di antara pahanya.

Tiba-tiba atsmofer yang membungkus mereka berdua berubah begitu cepat, menjadi sangat berat. Pangeran Newt tampak tersentak oleh kesadaran akan sesuatu. Hidungnya mengeluarkan suara mengendus. Tatapan lapar memancar di mata cokelatnya yang berkilat oleh nafsu dan keinginan.

Thomas menyeringai. Sesuatu menyala dalam dirinya. Insting alami. Seperti benang yang mengikat antara _pemburu_ dengan _mangsa._ Tubuhnya ditarik menjadi rileks saat Pangeran sudah merangkak naik di pangkuannya. Posisi menyamping. Ia merasakan lengan kuat melilit bahu dan menahan belakang lehernya.

Thomas menopang punggung Pangeran dengan satu tangan dan membungkus satu tangan lain mencengkram pinggangnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang titik vital di kulit leher di bawah rahang Thomas. 

Pangeran sudah memulai santapannya. Menancapkan taring dan gigi mengoyak kulitnya. Menghisap darah.

Pandangan Thomas mengabur sebentar akibat hisapan pertama yang terlalu keras. Merasakan darah tersedot melewati pembuluh di bawah kulitnya. Tetapi perasaan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan jaringan tubuhnya pulih kembali. Seolah beresonansi merespon gigitan vampir itu. Tidak lagi terasa sakit, dan bahkan hisapan itu terasa nikmat.

Ini salah satu hal yang dia sukai (diam-diam dia simpan sendiri). Merasakan bibir vampir itu, lidahnya, taringnya; bersatu dalam irama padu mengoyak kulitnya. Merasakan denyut _jantung_ vampir yang terasa hidup di setiap tegukan darah yang dia hisap, setiap tetes yang dia minum. Berakselerasi dengan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah _debaran_ alami itu karena darah ini atau karena hal lain.

Yang Thomas pikirkan adalah perasaan _puas_ saat Pangeran itu menarik bibirnya menjauh. Kehangatan terlepas dan seketika Thomas merasa kosong. Dingin kembali menyapu kulit lehernya pada titik bekas hisapan sang vampir.

Pangeran menatapnya balik dan mata mereka saling mengunci.

Yang paling _indah_ dari semuanya adalah mata. Mata Pangeran Newt kini berubah sepenuhnya. Iris merah dengan pupil vertikal. Berpendar dalam cahaya redup yang menakjubkan. Seolah menyala karena terisi penuh dengan darahnya.

Pancaran kepuasan yang melintas di mata Pangeran Newt adalah cermin kepuasan Thomas juga.

Thomas mencoba menahan diri agar tidak _terhisap_ oleh mata itu lagi. Ia kembali dari ketertegunannya.

_‘Tak kusangka vampir hebat sepertimu bergantung pada manusia yang kau anggap lebih rendah darimu.’_

_‘Rantai makanan, Tommy. Mutualisme. Kamu memberiku makan, dan kamu mendapatkan tubuh dan kekuatanku.’_

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari penyebutan nama panggilan itu, sungguh. Thomas tak mengerti itu apa dan mengapa.

Pangeran berkata lagi. _‘Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri.’_

Hanya perasaan atau bukan, tetapi sekilas tampak sudut bibir Pangeran Newt tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil (bukan seringai seperti biasanya).

Pangeran menunjuk bekas gigitan di bawah rahangnya dengan ibu jari. Menaruh telunjuknya juga. Mengusap kulitnya dengan gerakan melingkar. Menghapus jejak darah yang menetes. Thomas merasakan sisa tetesan darah yang mengalir sudah lenyap tersapu.

Ketika Thomas mengangkat tangannya sendiri menyentuh bekas gigitan (tangan mereka yang bersentuhan mengirim sensasi tegangan listrik di antara mereka) tidak terasa seperti cekungan daging yang dalam (seperti yang selama ini terjadi). Hanya seperti bekas gigitan serangga—dan ajaibnya bekas itu akan hilang tanpa jejak saat ia bercermin keesokan paginya.

Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi dengan Newt tenggelam di pangkuan Thomas yang mendekapnya dengan kedua lengan.

Mata merah itu masih berpendar. Terlalu indah untuk disebut fantasi.

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka bertemu. Thomas terperenyak pada awalnya. Tetapi kemudian perlahan-lahan melebur dalam pagutan yang dalam. Seperti inikah rasanya mencium vampir? Rasa asin (darahnya sendiri) yang tertinggal dalam mulut Pangeran Newt tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manis.

 _‘Kamu sungguh lancang dan berani, Tommy.’_ Pangeran itu menggumam; kata-katanya teredam dalam pagutan bibir mereka berdua.

**Author's Note:**

> vampire AU salah satu trope favorit saya. kepengan banget suatu saat mengembangkan AU ini, entah kapan (*/ω＼*)


End file.
